Government Conspiracy: Stargate
by Countess of Ole
Summary: Stargate, X Files crossover. There is a conspiracy in the American government, but it's not what Mulder thinks it is. Rated T for mild violence.
1. Dark Times for Evil Beings

I don't claim ownership over any of the members of the SGC, Mulder, Scully, Skinner, or any other character that you happen to recognize from something and acknowledge that they all belong to their respective production companies. However, I do claim ownership over pretty much all the Goa'uld and Jaffa (except Teal'c) in this story and pretty much everyone else you don't recognize from something. Now onto the stuff that really matters. Oh yeah, and for heavens sake, when reading this, kindly mentally pronounce the name Nut as _noot_. That's how many people already pronounce it and it sounds a whole lot better than_ nut_, wouldn't you say?

* * *

Once upon a time they had been powerful. Once upon a time they had been the most powerful system lords in the galaxy, prominent on thousands of planets. Once their Bird Guards had been recognized and feared across the galaxy. The Death Gliders their Jaffa flew had been renowned and brought terror to the hearts of those who saw them. Geb, the mighty god of the earth and his wife Nut, the goddess of the sky. Their children had inherited much power and also became well known, and well feared. Thousands of Flagships were in their fleet; they had even more mother ships. Alkesh were all too common of a sight, and the number of those Death Gliders was exponential. They had many cargo ships, for trade with allied system lords was good. 

All that was far gone. Now only planets very nearby had even heard of them and knew them to be real. Very few had even seen the once feared Bird Guards and those system lords who did thought them a joke. Their children had squabbled themselves nearly out of existence. Harmachis, the last of their children to take host had become obsolete nearly the moment he became one with the host. They're son Set, or, they supposed he liked to be called Seth nowadays decided to put Isis and Osiris, (two more of their children) into jars where they've been trapped. Seth himself decided to stay on Earth, and there he's been for a long time. Nephthys was the only one who remained with them.

Their children weren't the worst of their problems though. They could remain powerful system lords regardless of whether or not their children squandered their inherited power. Their problems came when Nut came into conflict with Ra a thousand years ago. He had sent one of his sons and allies Montu. Montu had a high temper and a very large and strong army of Jaffa. Montu wiped out and destroyed most of Geb, Nut, and Nephthys' fleet. Shu and Neith, two of their closest allies, and their entire fleets were destroyed in that war. Nut, Geb, and Nephthys retreated to a small planet called Sais. It had no stargate.

The small remainder of their fleet and Jaffa army gathered at Sais, and there they were now. Geb, Nephthys, and Nut left on this puny planet to stir in their anger and resentment. They had been lucky that Montu did not find them on Sais. They did not fully appreciate the fact until they had spent seven hundred years isolated on Sais. They were too busy being frustrated about being secluded from the rest of the galaxy, not knowing anything that was going on, who was powerful and who was not. It was irritating to all three of them, and surely not good for their health. Only recently did they dare venture to send a few Jaffa off in cargo ships to bring back news of the galaxy.

Geb was reflecting on all these things as he walked down the meager stone hallways of his palace. Barely any of the walls had any form of writing on them at all. They weren't even of gold. He felt like hewould beliving more richly if hedwelt on his and his wife's only remaining flagship. Nephthys had felt appreciative of the efforts their loyal Jaffa had put forth to build their palace from nothing. Pah! Soft hearted girl! She hadn't inherited the same amount of heartlessness that flooded her race. Cruelty was there, but it wasn't as prominent as in her mother and father. She had actually expressed gratitude to Drantec, her first prime. Silly girl.

Gebwalked out onto the balcony where he saw Nut standing, her winged back to him, staring out at Nekheb, their capital city. Jaffa were buzzing around to and fro,busily doing their Jaffa thing.

Nut, unlike Geb, did not have a human host. Her host was of the race which had formerly occupied Sais—the Clantah. The Clantah looked like humans with fair skin, light eyes, and dark hair. There were two fairly large differences between the two though. The Clantah had wings, and the Clantah were minorly telepathic.

When Nut and Geb took refuge on Sais, it had been filled with the Clantah, but their cities were not accessible save for those who could fly by ship or wing. Their cities were of pure granite and were not pleasing to the eye. The Clantah made the foolish mistake of refusing to have Nut, Geb and Nephthys as their gods. They even attempted to retaliate with violence. They were wiped out. But before they were wiped out, Nut had taken one of the most beautiful females as her host, destroying her old one. It was fortunate for her that the Clantah's DNA was close enough to that of humans for a successful transfer.

Geb sometimes envied her. She could take flight whenever she pleased. He hadn't a chance to take a male Clantah. He supposed that his host was good enough, with dark red hair and blue eyes. It had some minor setbacks, such as being left-handed, but nothing very bad. The only thing that he had to do differently because of that was wear a ribbon device that would go on his right hand instead of his left.

It had been a pain to take over though. The will it had was iron, but fortunately not impenetrable. All that Geb's host succeeded in doing was making the transition harder on himself… far more painful. The process of becoming one with the host had taken much longer than usual.

He walked alongside her. She spared him a fleeting glance then looked back out over Nekheb. Something was troubling her. He could see it etched into her face.

"What is the matter?" he asked in a deep Goa'uld voice.

"I'm not sure. Something _is_ wrong though. Very wrong," she answered in a higher but still distinctly Goa'uld voice.

"Come inside. Perhaps your host's imagination is simply overacting." He put a hand on her arm.

"Perhaps, but I don't think so."

Despite her words, she followed him to the interior of the palace, her dark blue, silver-speckled robes brushing on the marble floor. They walked together to the main throne room. Geb saw his pet goose, Polis, sitting faithfully to the left of his throne, and smiled. Polis was a small goose but a good goose.

Nephthys was already there, sitting in her throne, looking tiredly at a knife that she was holding with the point against her armrest. She livened up a bit when her parents walked into the room but didn't bother to actually stand up. Her host had the same coloring as her mother's.

She seemed to like being dressed in garbs that, though were of a rich fabric, looked like death-shrouds. She was such a strange girl. Her wardrobe contrasted her parents. Geb's clothing mainly consisted of green robes, silver belts, collars, and bracers, and silver crowns with emeralds and plumes that looked like leaves. Nut's wardrobe was darker than his, consisting of blacks and dark blues, always speckled with silver stars or dots. Her trimmings were also silver and similar to Geb's. All three of the Goa'ulds' wardrobes looked thoroughly Egyptian.

Nut and Geb had hardly reached their thrones and sat down when Raul'c, Hettoc, and Drantec, Geb's, Nut's, and Nephthys' first primes respectively, came hurrying in. They bowed low and all proceeded to spout off news at the same time. After a short while of this, Geb finally raised his hand and silenced them. He motioned towards Raul'c with his left hand then lowered it tostroke Polis' feathers.

"You speak first. Hettoc second, and Drantec last."

"My lord, we are under attack. It would seem that Montu has finally found us. The flagship has been destroyed already; Horus guards have already started storming Nekheb. Many Jaffa have already been killed." He got to one knee and bowed his head, "I have failed you, my lord."

Geb's eyes flashed furiously. He stopped stroking the goose and bolted up from his throne with a frightening speed, "_What?_"

"I am sorry, my lord. I deserve your punishment."

"You are correct about that," His eyes flashed again and he raised his right hand, opening the fingers, toward Raul'c. The ribbon device's orange crystal glowing menacingly for a moment then dimmed again without any disruption blast. Geb closed his fingers and lowered his hand, gaining control over his anger.

"If what you say is true, I should spare as many Jaffa as I can. Hettoc, is your report the same?" when the Jaffa nodded, he turned to Drantec, "and yours?" Drantec nodded as well. Gebcollapsed into his throneand began to mull over the problem.

Nut looked positively furious but not very surprised. "Did you see it coming, or did you just wait until half of you had already been destroyed?" she directed this question toward her first prime.

Hettoc bowed his head, "I'm sorry my lady. We had no knowledge of their arrival until we received word that Karnak had been raised to the ground and all its inhabitants had been killed."

Now Nut's eyes blazed, her wings stretched open to their full capacity, and her left hand rose. She did not control anything and the disruption wave flew out of her palm and sent Hettoc flying back against the wall.

"_You fool! _You stupid _fool!_" She flew from her throne and landed seconds later in front of Hettoc, holding the palm of her left hand very close to Hettoc's forehead, the orange crystal glowing brightly.

"Nut!" cried Geb, rising once more from his throne.

"Mother, no," Nephthys chimed in softly. She was still looking at the knife and rotating it minutely.

Nut paused, the glowing in her palm stopped, and she looked over her shoulder not at Geb, but at Nephthys. "Why do you care, Nephthys? It is not your first prime that I punish. Why?"

"What father said is right. We have already lost much of our remaining Jaffa. We should keep the Jaffa we have alive and able to fight, not slaughter them in anger. And besides. It isn't their fault. Blame this surprise on time. We have not heard from Montu in a millennium. When we heard that Ra was dead, we all assumed that Montu had stopped looking for us. And don't try to deny that you did not assume the same. An attack from Montu was the farthest thing from any of our minds."

Nut snarled, her eyes flashing again. She stood upright and returned her left hand to her side. "Fine, then what do we do?"

"We are no match for Montu's army. We have no other choice but to rally the remaining Jaffa and retreat." It hurt Geb beyond physical pain to pass these words through his mouth but he had no other choice. Those words were painful, but they were also true.

Nut looked at him in shock. She knew through her telepathy how difficult it was for him to say this, but she still couldn't believe he had.

"How many Alkesh are left?" asked Nephthys, never taking her eyes off the knife.

"None, my lady," came the response from Drantec. "Our Death Gliders have also been completely destroyed..." then reluctantly, "and the flagship."

"Then what _do _we have?" snapped Nut.

"Seven cargo ships remain, hidden up in the abandoned city of the Clantah."

"Then it is there we must go. Raul'c, retrieve my battle armor and pack my belongings. Hettoc, Drantec, you do the same for your goddesses." When the Jaffa had all left, Geb turned to Nut, who had returned to her throne. "Do you think you could carry Nephthys or me up to the Clantah city?"

"I could carry you both up there if it didn't make me feel like a beast of burden."

"Then carry us beneath you in your arms if that makes you feel better."

Nut seemed content with that and smiled. "Fine then. Where shall we meet with our Jaffa?"

"There's a hidden grove behind the palace," Nephthys said as she stood up and sheathed the knife in the scabbard hidden within her bracer. "That should serve well."

Fifteen minutes later, a good deal of Nekheb was blazing, and the three Goa'ulds, the three first primes, fifteen Bird Guards, and Polis were gathered at the grove.

Geb was dressed in his battle armor which was green and very different from his guards' armor. The main body part itself was not very different from his guards' armor (which looked feathery but wasn't) except that it was more highly decorated and… well… green. The helmet was very different however. His guards had the huge helmets typical of Jaffa. These helmets looked like the heads of gooses with green gems for eyes. Somehow these giant goose-headed guards managed to look menacing. Geb's helmet didn't even cover his entire head. It matched the rest of his armor in its greenness and went down over his eyes, letting him see through green gems. It stopped just at his nose, and went back over his the crown of his skull and stopped at his occipital plate. In other words, basically all you could see of him was his mouth, chin, cheeks,and the ends of his red hair. A large plume of long green feathers stuck out from down the middle of the helmet, almost looking like green hair.

Nut and Nephthys were dressed in clothing more suitable for moving around. They kept to their main themes, Nut dressing like a starry night and Nephthys dressing like a rich person's dead body.

Three large and highly decorated boxes lay in a pile in the middle of the clearing.

Nut put her left arm around Nephthys' waist and her right arm around Geb. The two other Goa'ulds held onto her arms strongly, and Nut took off toward the cliffs where the abandoned Clantah city lay in wait. The flight only took a minute or two. Nut could fly very fast. When they arrived at the city, it wasn't very hard to find the seven cargo ships, hidden within drab, stone buildings. They each got into one and flew it down to the grove. They then repeated the process. The third time, Nut went alone. There was only one ship left anyway.

"Two Jaffa will be placed in three of the ships, three Jaffa in three more. The last cargo ship will contain myself, Nut and Nephthys and our first primes" As Geb gave these instructions Nut divided the Jaffa into their groups. The bushes rustled, presumably in the wind.

The Jaffa went aboard the cargo ships, and the Goa'ulds and goose stood next to the large boxes. That was when things turned bad. The bushes tore open and Horus guards came streaming into the grove, staff weapons blazing. Nut had been half expecting it and immediately put up her personal shield. Nephthys followed suit. Geb was not so lucky. Amongst the first shots fired from the staff weapons hithim squarely in the chest. He cried out and went down just as the transporter rings lit up a circle around them and transported them into the largest cargo ship.

Raul'c was exceptionally distraught and confused when he saw his lord's wound. Geb lay on the ground and groaned, his chest just above the sternum a charred mass. Normally, such a shot would have killed him instantly, but he had been wearing his armor and that absorbed much of the shot. Not enough though, Nut and Nephthys both feared. He was only half awake at this point, and it was clear that Geb was no longer controlling the body. He was solely focused on healing the wound. The voice was different. It was the once pleasant voice of the original owner of this body now. He was crying out in agony and clutching Nut's hand.

Drantec and Hettoc exchanged confused glances. How could their god have been harmed? Was he not invincible? Yet his wife and child seemed concerned enough. It seemed that they were even worried Geb might die. Impossible! Gods cannot die! It must be a ploy.Nephthys turned to them, her face a mixture of anger, frustration, and fear.

"Don't just stand there gawking! Get us out of here!"

The first primes snapped back to their duties immediately, Hettoc taking the helm and Drantec and Raul'c controlling the ship'sweapons. On the way out of the atmosphere of Sais, three of the cargo ships were destroyed, two were heavily damaged, and two went almost untouched. Fortunately for the Goa'uld, theirs happened to be one of the last two. The four remaining ships leapt into hyperspace and narrowly escaped Montu's fleet for the second time.

"Where do we go, my lady?" asked Hettoc.

Nut thought for a minute, and then remembered the place where her remaining children were (even though only one of them currently had a host). What had it been called? She sensed that Nephthys was thinking the same thing. Searching her daughter's mind she found the name of the planet.

"Earth, Hettoc. Take us to Earth."

"Yes, my lady."

* * *

There it be, folks. Love it? Hate it? Review it for me if thee pleases. And don't worry, this isn't going to be a fanfic completely filled with characters out of my own brain. We're gonna see SGC members. Maybe if you're lucky even SG-1 (no worries, that's sarcasm. you'll definitely see SG-1) Mulder, Scully. It'll be a blast. :D 


	2. A False Conspiracy

Thank you, to those of you who have reviewed this story so far. Those reviews have been well appreciated.  The times this story takes place is: Stargate SG-1- during the second season, X-Files- after the last episode. And I do claim ownership over Shelly Avland, she's my character. Here's another chapter for you loyal readers.

It was smack dab in the middle of the night, and they were _still_ on the road. Scully's brain was foggy as she sat, leaned back in her chair, staring out the windshield at what little of the road was illuminated by the headlights. Two paper cups with Starbucks logos on them, one full the other half-full of lukewarm coffee filled the cup holders. She took a long heavy blink as she tried to remember why it was that Mulder was coming out here to the middle of Nowhere, Colorado. Every second, she got nearer to sleep and foggier in the head.

To her left, in the driver's seat, was Mulder. His mental condition couldn't have been further from Scully's. Wide awake, his mind was racing with adrenaline and excitement. The truth was out there. That was his motto, and it looked like he was on the verge of finding out more of it. Someone from Area 51 had contacted him. This person had had a voice changing mechanism, so he couldn't tell if it was male or female, friend or foe (they referred to the contact as male, just to make things easier). He _did_ know that he was as excited as ever. Sometimes he could tell when he was on the verge of finding out something _big._ This was one of them, so he continued driving on with extreme resoluteness.

He took a glance over at Scully, saw how exhausted she was, and couldn't help but to smile, "Excited, Scully?"

Her eyes opened widely as if his voice had scared her (at that point of sleepiness, it probably had) and he could see how glazed over they were. They didn't move from the road in front of them and in a thick, slurred voice she said, "I was so close."

"So close to what?"

She sighed, "Falling asleep."

He chuckled,"Now, now. We wouldn't want you getting any sleep would we?"

She jerked her eyes from their stare at the road and gave a long-suffering look to Mulder, sighing again.

"And besides, Scully, how can you be tired at a time like this? We're on the verge of a breakthrough of phenomenal magnitude. I could hear it in the guy's voice."

"Mulder, he had a voice changer. How could you hear anything in a computerized voice?" she looked back at the road and her eyes were half-massed again.

"Trust me, Scully. I can tell. We're on to something huge."

"Whatever you say." She closed her eyes and appeared to be asleep.

Several hours later, close to dawn, the two pulled up to the meeting place. A small restaurant called Fast Eats Diner & Bar. They stepped out of the car and walked through the main entrance and looked around. _I'll be wearing thick glasses and a light green coat._ The mechanical voice had said, and that's exactly what they were looking for now. Scully was the one that spotted it. Lime green coat, coke bottle glasses, brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and stuffed into the jacket's hood a small, fidgety woman sitting in a booth hidden off in a corner. She was glancing around as though someone would pull a pistol out and shoot her at any given moment. She was kinda hard to miss. Mulder and Scully walked up to her booth, and she recoiled from them, her wide green eyes magnified by her glasses, studying them closely.

"I'm Fox Mulder, and this is Dana Scully. I believe you are the one we're supposed to meet?" He smiled.

The corners of her mouth twitched upwards for a moment, and she seemed satisfied that they were who they said they were. "I am. Mulder, Scully," she nodded at them respectively. "Please, have a seat." She swept a white, scrawny hand towards the bench across the table from her, and it was there they sat.

"So, what is it you have for us, Miss…?" Mulder was still smiling.

She seemed a bit reluctant to give her name at first but then, "Avland, Shelly Avland. And, as I'm sure you know, I work at Area 51. What is it you think you know of extraterrestrial life?"

"Well, in a nutshell, that they're trying to colonize the planet, have been experimenting on making alien/human hybrids, and…" he trailed off as he noticed her shaking her head. "What?"

"None of that is even close to the truth, Mr. Mulder. Believe it or not, that is the back-up cover-up story for conspiracy theorists such as yourself. The truth is very different, Mr. Mulder."

He looked about to laugh, thinking it a joke, but her face was dead serious, "You're kidding, right?" She shook her head slowly. Calmly, he said,"My sister was one of those taken for experimentation. I saw it. That can't be a cover up. That wasn't fake."

"True, you have a strange and complicated life, butyour sister's abductionwas simply not real. She was among several taken and trained to act the part of an abductee. It was what the government was doing to mislead conspiracy theorists and keep them away from the actual truth."

Mulder's eyes had hardened. Scully didn't think he was appreciating-- or believing-- what she was saying. His voice was flat,"If that's the case," he said, "then what is the real truth?"

She glanced around to make sure no one was eavesdropping. "The stargate is the truth."

He looked confused. He thought he'd be prepared to hear anything, but this caught him by surprise. Stargate?

"The what?" Scully interjected.

"The stargate. It was found between ninety and a hundred years ago, but only a few years ago did anyone figure out how it worked."

"What's the stargate?" Mulder still didn't seem to believe her. This small woman in front of him was trying to tell him that everything he had worked so hard to prove and unveil was nothing but a lie. Scully didn't think he'd be terribly willing to accept that, even if it wasn't in his nature to be skeptical.

"The stargate is an alien device that allows for wormhole travel to other worlds. The air force has the main jurisdiction over it, and it's been in full operation for the past two years. It's positively top secret."

"Why did you decide to tell me?"

"Because I've read your file, Mulder. You say you're looking for the truth. I'm here to bring it to you. You say it's not right that the government should hide things from its citizens. I'm here to agree with you. You want to reveal the truth of extra terrestrial life to everyone, but before you do, you must know that the aliens that you think you've heard of don't really exist, and the closest things to them are friendly with humans."

His eyes were perfectly icy and his face set. Not a word of this was glibing with him at all. He managed to keep his voice even and tone lowered."You don't understand, Miss Avland. _I _was abducted by those aliens you just said don't exist. Scully was abducted by those aliens too. Both of us were experimented on. We weren't taken to any camp that was training us to act the part as abductees. I thought you had something _real _for me." He was about to get up from the table.

"I can prove it, Mulder," she said softly, "I can prove it by showing you things that came from the other side of the stargate. That's what Area 51 is. It's where they take alien technology to be studied, tested, duplicated, and used."

"I've heard of Area 51, yes."

"But the alien technology isn't from crashed spacecraft or dying aliens. It's recovered by means of the stargate."

"Can you show me this stargate?" Mulder still sounded a bitcynical, but at least he wasn't shutting everything she was saying out. That was agood sign.As for Scully, she didn't quite know what to believe now.

"Not right now. No. Maybe in time I'll find a way to, but I can't show it to you now. I can show you pictures though. I can also show you some of the technology and files."

"Now?"

"No, I'll have to have some time to get organized."

"Then when?"

"Meet me here again, two days from now. I'll take you to my house. I'll have the proof you want then."

Mulder eyed her, skeptically.

"Mulder, do we have anything better to do?" Scully said to him in a near whisper.

He sighed and his look softened a bit, "Fine. But you'd best have some pretty incredible evidence."

"I will. I have to go now." She rose from the table, "Two days, same time. Agreed?"

Mulder and Scully nodded, and she walked off, leaving Fast Eats Diner & Bar, leaving the two to mull over all that they'd just heard.


End file.
